Memories
by NJ Coffee Queen
Summary: The Malfoys recall old memories following a death in the family.
1. Chapter 1

Ready for something new to start the weekend? I did this format awhile ago with _Past, Present, Future_ and people seemed to like it, so I'm giving it another go. Enjoy, and remember I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Is Nana really going to live with us?"

Athena Malfoy, just four years old, stood in the doorway to her parents' bedroom with her arms crossed over her chest. Draco Malfoy worked a black sweater over his head. "Yes, Tiny, she is," he replied, ruffling her blonde curls as he passed her. "Mummy needs the help with the new baby around, and your grandma is the perfect person to do it."

Athena scowled as she followed him downstairs. "Why can't it be Pop Pop?" she asked. "He always lets me have candies even though they're bad for my teeth."

Draco reached the bottom step and hoisted her into his arms. "You know why," he said quietly as they entered the living room. He set Athena on her feet and sat down beside his wife. "Clara asleep?"

Hermione Granger-Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes. Finally," she whispered. She rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. "I miss sleep."

He placed his arm around her shoulders. "Your mum will be here in a few minutes. We'll sleep then," he promised.

She breathed a contented sigh. "Sleep," she mumbled. "Do you feel bad about the way we're going to get this sleep though?"

Draco shrugged. "It was your mum's idea," he reminded her. The death of Hermione's father had come just days before the birth of their second child. Clara Rose had been named for her father, Clarence. After her birth, Hermione's mother, Helene, had offered to help care for the newborn and her older sister, insisting she needed the distraction. Draco had been more than accepting of the offer, and asked if she would move into their home.

"I can't believe you asked her to live with us though," Hermione replied. "I didn't think you liked her."

_"Granger. Hey, Granger," Draco said, standing in the doorway to her office. "Granger, come on. Pay attention to me. Granger!"_

_Groaning, she looked up. "What do you want?" she asked tersely. After a short stint in the Ministry of Magic's Department for the Control of Magical Creatures, Hermione decided that Ministry life wasn't for her. The Malfoy Publishing Group had been hiring just as she began her search for a new job. It seemed odd that the Malfoy family business was publishing, but they offered her a job and she took it. She hadn't realized at the time that it meant dealing with Draco Malfoy on a daily basis._

_"You're good with healing spells, right?" he asked, entering the office. Hermione shrugged and continued to work. "I've had this toothache for three days now. I figured I would give it time and it would go away on it's own, but it's not. Care to work your magic?"_

_"Care to let me do my work?" she retorted. "I have eight manuscripts to get through before I can go to lunch. I can't afford any distractions right now. Heal it yourself."_

_Draco sighed dramatically as he sat down in front of her desk. "I can't. I'm rubbish at healing spells," he told her. "Why won't you help? Isn't this the kind of things your parents do for a living?"_

_That sparked an idea, and Hermione grinned. "Come on," she said, setting aside her work. "I know just who to take you to."_

_He followed nervously. "Should I be afraid?" he asked._

_"Very," she replied as they left the office. She said nothing as she took hold of his arm and Apparated away. They arrived in an office, decorated with framed degrees and the names of Hermione's parents written on them._

_"Isn't it a bit soon to meet your parents?" he joked as she led him to an empty examination room. Hermione rolled her eyes before stepping out of the room. Minutes later she returned with a woman dressed in a white lab coat. She had the same messy curls as Hermione, and the same bright smile._

_Hermione made the introductions, and her mother's smile turned wry. "Oh, so this is Draco Malfoy," she mused. "Sweetheart, you know I'm not allowed to pull out his teeth or cut into his tongue just to exact a bit of revenge. Keep in mind, he is your boss now."_

_The younger Granger laughed. "Just look at his tooth," she replied. "If you happen to poke him with something sharp, that's just an added bonus."_

_Gray eyes widened with fear. "Granger, can we go now?" he asked nervously. "I'll be fine. Really, we don't need to poke me."_

_Dr. Granger sat down beside the chair. "You'll be fine. I promise," she told him._

_An hour later, they returned to work. "Better now?" she asked as they walked back to her office._

_Draco rubbed his cheek and scowled. "Yeah," he mumbled. "By the way, I hate you."_

_Hermione smiled as she began working again. "No, you don't," she replied. "You're just upset because your tooth hurts. It'll go away soon enough, and then you'll be back to your usual, annoying self."_

_Sulking as he sat down, Draco eyed her with an air of confusion. "I annoy you?" he asked._

_Knowing that he was already in a sour mood, she shook her head. "No, not always," she replied honestly. "Sometimes you can actually be nice."_

_He gave her a small smile and stood. "Thanks Granger," he mumbled before leaving._

"What did you expect? She 'suggested' pulling out my tooth," he said. "Nothing about that said 'I can't wait to have you as a son-in-law.'"

Smiling, she kissed him and stood. "Maybe you should have been nicer to me all those years," she retorted.

"She hasn't exactly warmed up to me all that much in six years of marriage," he pointed out. "Here I thought it was every mother's dream to see her daughter happily married with a family."

Hermione laughed softly as she checked on Clara. "Not my mother," she replied. "And I think that might only apply to pureblood mothers. You know, so long as their daughters marry purebloods."

He came up behind her and stared down at their sleeping daughter. "I'm happy with the muggleborn I married," he assured her. "Haven't regretted it once."

Turning, she kissed her husband. "I haven't either."

Athena moved away from the front window and joined her parents. "Nana's here," she announced.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"So, I have this...thing," Hermione stated, entering Draco's office._

_He looked concerned as he cleared his desk. "What kind of thing?" he wondered. "Are you dying?"_

_Shaking her head, she closed the door behind her. "No, it's a muggle thing," she explained. "An event. Each year, my parents host a dinner for their associates and friends, and each year I'm forced to go too. In the past, I had Ron to go with, but we broke up last year. Harry's busy, George is engaged, Neville is...well, Neville. I love him dearly, and he's been such a good friend to me, but I don't know that I can trust him in a room full of muggles."_

_"But you're subtly asking me to go with you because I can be?" he inquired. "Honestly, Granger, I thought you knew me better than that."_

_Sitting down, she frowned at him. "You said you wanted to be friends," she reminded him. "Right now, Malfoy, I need a friend."_

_Sighing, he shook his head. "How were you not in Slytherin?" he wondered. "Why me though? You're really not_ _afraid that I'll embarrass you or insult all the muggles?"_

_She shrugged, considering his questions. "No, I guess I'm not," she decided. "You've stopped putting me down for being muggleborn. I guess I do trust you to behave yourself around others."_

_Draco smiled. "Thanks, Granger," he replied. "Okay, fine. I'll go with you."_

"Welcome home," Draco said, greeting his mother-in-law at the door.

Helene hugged him tightly before shifting her focus to her eldest granddaughter. "Nana, when's Pop Pop coming?" Athena asked as she was picked up.

"Athena," Draco said through clenched teeth.

Hermione stepped in. "We've tried explaining it, but she doesn't seem to understand," she told her mother.

"You didn't understand it at that age either," Helene pointed out sadly. "It's fine, sweetheart."

Draco took her bags and led her upstairs to settle in. "Tiny isn't thrilled that she's living in the nursery again," he commented, placing her luggage beside the bed that had to be magically enlarged for an adult. "She has already lodged several formal complaints against Clara, mostly in the vein of excessive noise. I told her I had the same complaints about her at that age, but her mother made me keep her. Needless to say, Athena was not amused by that."

Helene chuckled. "She's her mother," she replied. "Always so serious. I don't think Hermione smiled until she was six. Nothing in life amused her."

"What changed?" he asked.

Sighing, she shrugged and sat down. "There was this book, _Little Women_," she recalled. "She was in love with it. She took it everywhere - school, the store, the dinner table. It slept in her bed every night. She loved that book, and would smile whenever she read it. Did you know that the first time she did any magic was when the book began to fall apart and she repaired it?"

Draco chuckled. "Sounds like Hermione," he mused. "She still has it, you know. Keeps it on the nightstand. I don't know if she intends to pass it down to the girls or be buried with it." He stopped short, catching his mistake. "Merlin, Helene. I'm sorry."

She smiled as she patted his shoulder. "Think nothing of it," she replied.

He apologized again and excused himself to give her time to settle in. Returning to the first floor, he found Hermione and Athena seated on the sofa with a picture book between them. "I'm an idiot," he declared, taking a seat beside his daughter. Athena's light brows rose in alarm, ready to tell her mother that he had said a bad word.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, cutting off her daughter before she could tattle.

Draco sighed. "Just said the wrong thing in front of your mother," he replied.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Hermione remarked.

_Draco was beyond embarrassed. Nerves had gotten the better of him, and he hadn't thought about what he was saying. He had been so cautious all night, fearful that a wizarding term might slip. He chose his words carefully, making sure to use only the muggle vernacular. And he thought he had done well._

_Standing alone amongst a group of the Grangers' colleagues, he tried to say as little as possible. It wasn't until Mrs. Granger joined him that he relaxed slightly. That had been his first mistake. When her guests peppered him with questions regarding his relationship with Hermione, he made his second mistake._

_"Oh we hated each other. Still do most of the time," he told them. "We constantly picked on one another. Her teeth, for some reason, I always teased her about them. Huge teeth, I tell you." Helene cleared her throat to remind him that she was there. Draco's cheeks turned a bright, warm red as he murmured an apology before quickly slipping away._

_"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked when he found her._

_He looked down sheepishly. "I said something stupid in front of your mother," he admitted. "About you."_

_"She doesn't think we're sleeping together, does she?" she asked, panic in her voice._

_Draco shook his head, and assured her that wasn't the issue. "I seemed to get it in my head that discussing your formerly giant teeth in a room full of dentists, including your mother, was a good idea," he told her._

_Hermione laughed louder than she expected herself to. "I'm sure it's fine," she replied. "My parents have a good sense of humor. Besides, they even agreed that my front teeth looked better after that...incident."_

_"Still, I'm sorry," he murmured._

_Smiling, she patted his arm. "For making a fool of yourself or for fixing my teeth?" she wondered._

_"Both," he replied with a shrug. "I feel like I let you down. You trusted me to behave, and instead I insulted you in front of your mother and her friends."_

_Her hand stilled on his wrist. "Don't worry about it," she said. "Listen, I'm getting a bit tired. What do you say we grab a piece of pie from the bakery near my flat?"_

_Blond brows furrowed in confusion. "Do you find it at all odd that your reaction to fatigue is to eat pie?" he wondered._

_She placed her hand in his. "No, it seems perfectly natural to me," she said simply. They said goodnight to her parents and left the party. She breathed in the cool night air and sighed. "I really appreciate you coming with me. I had a nice time with you."_

_"Really?" he asked incredulously. "I insulted you in front of your mother, I dropped my roll on your lap and proceeded to retrieve it myself, and I'm pretty sure I tripped an old woman as we were leaving. I was a disaster. And that's probably why you had a good time."_

_He took hold of her, allowing her to Apparate them back to her flat. "I'm sorry it was so miserable for you," she replied._

_They left her building for the small bakery around the corner. Sitting down at the counter, he studied the menu. "Maybe it wasn't all so bad," he decided. "I liked being with you. When you're not tossing shoes at my head to get rid of me, you're quite a nice companion."_

_Hermione snorted. "Companion? Who are you? Mr. Darcy?" she teased._

_"Honestly, I don't know what to call you," he admitted._

_She ordered a slice of chocolate pie and two forks. "We're friends," she said simply._


	3. Chapter 3

My parents have demanded a Christmas list by Friday. Can someone tell me what I want from Santa this year? World peace and a pony have already been rejected. Also, socks have already made the list. Do I sound like an old person if I ask for an ironing board?

* * *

Chapter 3

Athena stood outside the closed kitchen door and scowled.

"What are you up to, sweetheart?" Helene asked when she spotted the little girl. "Not causing trouble I hope."

"Mummy's sad," she informed her grandmother. "She always makes pie when she's sad, and she won't let me help."

Frowning, Helene entered the kitchen. "What's wrong?" she asked as she watched her daughter roll out dough for what looked to be her fifth pie.

Hermione glanced up. "Nothing," she replied lightly, smearing flour across her cheek. Her mother needed only to raise one eyebrow to let her know her answer wasn't believable. "This isn't sad baking. It's just a new recipe. I want it to be perfect. It's perfectionist baking. I'm not sad."

Standing beside her, she removed the rolling pin from her daughter's hands. "Thinking about Daddy?" she asked, wiping her cheek.

Looking away, Hermione nodded. "I always do," she admitted. "I think about how much he loved being around Athena, and how much Clara will miss now. God, he would have loved her, wouldn't he. She smiles like him, you know. One of those whole face smiles."

Helene smiled fondly. "You have that smile too," she pointed out. "Athena...Athena is more her father. It takes a lot to get a smile out of those two."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "She worships him," she confided in her mother. "I've always been a bit jealous of them. Even as a baby, she only ever wanted her father."

Smiling, Helene tucked a loose curl behind her daughter's ear. "You were the same way," she told her. "Daddy was the center of your universe, and you only had eyes for him. And then you grew up, and realized you needed your mum once in a while. There are some things a girl can only discuss with her mother."

"Dad wasn't too fond of me liking boys," Hermione recalled. "Or being around boys. Come to think of it, he wasn't too thrilled that I could spell boys."

_"What do you mean she's bringing a boy to dinner?" Clarence Granger demanded as he cleaned the lens of his glasses with the hem of his shirt. "I thought we were done with that Weasley boy."_

_"She is," Helene told him, focusing on her mashed potatoes. "It's the Malfoy boy though. You met him at dinner a few weeks back."_

_Clarence rubbed his glasses hard enough that they nearly snapped in two. "The Malfoy boy," he muttered. "That boy who always insulted her. What's she doing running around with the likes of him? She's smarter than that."_

_Putting down the potato masher, Helene turned to face her husband. "Maybe she's smart enough to realize he's not like that anymore," she stated. "Your daughter and I would appreciate it if you gave him a chance."_

_"Why?" he muttered. The front door opened and they heard Hermione announce that she and Draco had arrived. Once more, he was told to be nice before leaving the kitchen to greet his daughter. He hugged her, but glared at the blond standing behind her. "I wasn't expecting you to bring a friend."_

_Pulling away from her father's embrace, Hermione shrugged. "He's too skinny. I'm hoping Mum fattens him up a bit," she replied._

_Clarence smiled. "Could we talk for a moment?" he requested. "Draco could, uh, help your mother. You can set a table, right?"_

_Draco nodded and Hermione pointed him to the kitchen. "Why do I get the feeling you're not happy about something," she correctly observed._

_"You've always been too smart for your own good," he replied, leading her to the study. "You know I trust you, and I respect the decisions you make. Now, I haven't always told you that, but I do. What you did to your mother and me to protect us during the war is water under the bridge. But this boy? The stories we've heard about him? Is this really the type of person you want to befriend, to invite into your life?"_

_"Yes, Dad. He is," she stated calmly. "He's been a good friend to me. When Ron broke up with me, Draco left a pint of mint chocolate chip on my desk. When I'm sick, he brings me soup. He hasn't cursed me, hexed me, jinxed me, or insulted me in a long time. He hasn't got many friends, and yes, maybe I should see that as a sign. He's lonely though, Dad. You know I can't ignore that. You're the one who said my middle name should have been Bleeding Heart."_

_Clarence chuckled. "Yes, Jean was your mother's idea," he replied. "I just worry about you getting hurt. Just remember what I always taught you."_

_Hermione smiled. "All men are scum, and I don't need them to be happy," she recited. "Can we eat now?"_

"I smell pie," Draco said, sniffing the air as he entered the kitchen with Clara in his arms. "Why are you making pie? What's wrong?"

Wiping her hands, Hermione took their daughter from his arms. "It's better than the furniture moving, isn't it?" she replied. "The number of times you've tripped over the ottoman. Never stopped being funny."

He looked away as she began to feed Clara, choosing instead to focus on the flour-covered recipe on the counter. Helene excused herself, and when she was gone, Draco turned to his wife. "What's going on?" he asked.

Sighing, she shrugged. "I've just been thinking about him lately," she finally said. "The advice he gave, the way he would smell like peppermint and coffee all the time, his laugh. I'm just a little sad."

He sat down beside her and stroked her cheek. "I can't relate because I didn't get parents like yours," he said carefully, "but I knew your dad. He scared the hell out of me most of the time, but he was a great man. It's okay to be sad. I just wish you'd stop baking when you're sad. Don't get me wrong - your pies are great, but my pants don't fit anymore."

Despite the tears in her eyes, Hermione laughed. "Are you suggesting that I find a new hobby?" she asked.

"No, I'm suggesting you find something that makes you happy," he replied. "I miss your smile. Your father would want you to smile."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip as a pit of guilt settled in her stomach. Her father hadn't wanted her to marry Draco Malfoy, and she had defied him. Not being able to muster a smile made it feel like she was betraying him again.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm working on a Christmas one-shot that I hope to have up tomorrow!

* * *

Chapter 4

_"Rumor has it you have a new best friend," Harry Potter commented as he bit into a turkey sandwich._

_Hermione stared at him, ignoring the bowl of pasta in front of her. "And who do they say it is?" she inquired, fearful of his reaction to her friendship with Draco. The look on his face told her he didn't need to answer. "Are you mad?"_

_Harry shrugged. "Should I be?" he wondered. "Am I being replaced by Malfoy? Is Malfoy your new best friend? Do you like him better than me?"_

_She laughed and tossed a piece of bread at him. "Stop," she said, trying to control herself. "No, he's not replacing you. How do you replace The Boy Who Lived anyway? No, Malfoy's just...Malfoy. We work together, and I've concluded that he isn't so bad. He's still a prat sometimes, but he's also really nice to me. Mum even likes him."_

_"And Dad?" Harry wondered._

_Sighing, she twirled a few strands of pasta onto her fork. "Dad doesn't like anyone with a Y chromosome," she replied. Harry looked offended, but received only a shrug for his hurt feelings. "Sorry. I know everyone loves Harry Potter, but you shouldn't count Clarence Granger among your adoring fans."_

_"So, I guess I should give Malfoy a chance too," he suggested._

_Hermione grinned. "Keeping your eye on the competition?"_

_"You said he wasn't the competition."_

The front door opened as Harry Potter let himself into the Malfoys' home. "Anybody home?" he called out.

Athena was the first to run to him, giggling as he twirled her in the air. "Shh, Happy," she told him in a whisper. "The baby is sleeping. She's loud when she's awake, so don't wake her up."

Harry kissed her cheek. "I promise I won't," he replied. "Where's Mummy and Daddy?"

"Seeing the doctor," she told him. "Nana's watching us."

"Everything okay?" he asked when Helene appeared. She nodded, but didn't seem convincing. Putting Athena down, he followed Helene to the kitchen. "What's going on?"

She asked that he charm the room against eavesdropping, and only after he did, did Helene speak. "It's a therapist," she told him. "I worry that she's not handling her father's death well."

"Why's Draco with her?" Harry wondered. "You don't think they're going to divorce, do you?"

The look in her brown eyes said she didn't know. It was no secret that Mr. Granger hadn't wanted the pair to marry, but he had come to accept his daughter's decision over the years. "I would hate to think I raised my child to allow other people's feelings to dictate her life," Helene replied. "I witnessed the two of them firsthand from the beginning. He loved her before she loved him, but when she loved him, that was it. There was no changing her mind about Draco."

Harry sighed. "She loves Draco, but I think she loved her father more," he said. "The girls though...she won't do anything to upset them. Athena would be devastated if Draco weren't around."

"She still cries every day when he leaves for work," Helene added. "This isn't something to speculate about though, Harry. Besides, if there were problems, I would know."

It occurred to him then that he now had the inside track. "Anything happens, will you let me know?" he asked. "Hermione has always been a bit...guarded when it comes to their relationship. It's almost like she expects everyone to say 'I told you so' whenever they fight."

"Perhaps that's because you've said that whenever they've fought," Helene pointed out.

Harry blushed. "Not anymore," he mumbled.

_"Are you sure it's such a good idea?" Harry wondered. "I mean, he is Malfoy. He was a jerk to you for a very long time, even after he hired you. Are you sure that's a guy you want to call a friend?"_

_Sighing, she stared down at her food. "Look, I know better than anyone what he was like," she replied. "I also know better than you how different he is. I've really come to like him. In fact, he's bringing me to dinner with his parents this Friday night. And no, he's not leading me to the slaughter. At least, I don't think that's what's happening. He said it was his mother's idea to invite me."_

_Harry's eyebrows rose and his lunch seemed to be forgotten. "Narcissa Malfoy invited you?" he questioned. "That doesn't seem suspicious to you?"_

_"She saved your life," Hermione reminded him. "Harry, she risked her life for you. I know that being muggleborn made me less than desirable at one point, but I don't think it's like that anymore."_

_Extending his hand across the table, he placed it over hers. "I just want to make sure you're being safe," Harry said. "You're my best friend. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you just because you think you've seen something redeeming in Malfoy."_

_"I have," she insisted, shaking off his hand. "You don't have to like it, Harry, but I plan to be friends with Draco for a long time."_

_Nodding, he returned his attention to his lunch. "Okay, but don't get mad at me when I say 'I told you so,'" he warned._

Draco and Hermione sat on the front porch, neither eager to enter the house. "Look, um, you know I'd do anything for you," Draco said after several long minutes of silence. "But I don't know that a divorce is something I can do. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I don't want to."

Hermione nodded as she bit her bottom lip. "I know," she murmured. "I don't think it's what I want either. It's just this feeling that I can't shake. That feeling like I let him down."

He draped his arm around her and held her close. "You didn't," he assured her. "I know I wasn't who your father wanted you to marry, but we were able to get past it all. All he wanted was for you to be happy."

Her head rested on his shoulder. "I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry I've been so crazy. I've just never been able to stop seeking his approval."

"Yeah, but look what we've done. You and I were bitter enemies, and you somehow managed to convince me that I can't live without you," he said. "We made two beautiful little girls, and you know your father adored Tiny. I truly believe that he did approve of who you've become."

"Thank you," she murmured, squeezing his knee. "Do me a favor though? Don't ever do anything to make Athena and Clara think that you disapprove of them."

He kissed the top of her head. "I swear I won't."


	5. Chapter 5

I've been staring at my email all morning waiting for the "go home, it's snowing!" email. Should I give up hope that it's coming?

* * *

Chapter 5

_Draco entered Hermione's office with a huge grin on his face. "You'll never guess what I found on my desk this morning," he told her, taking a seat on the edge of her desk beside her._

_"Owl droppings?" she guessed as she crossed out a full paragraph in the manuscript she'd been reading. "Merlin, this book is awful."_

_Pulling the quill from her hand, he set a file in front of her. "Look familiar?" he asked when she opened it._

_Her brows knit together. "This is...this is mine," she murmured. "How did you get this?"_

_Draco shrugged, but managed to look proud. "I sort of nicked it from your desk the other night when I was over for dinner," he admitted. "I didn't know that you wanted to write a new edition of _Hogwarts: A History_. I do know that I want to publish it though."_

_Staring up with wide eyes, she asked him to repeat himself. With a soft chuckle, he did. "You'd really do this for me?" she asked._

_"I really would," he replied, smiling down at her. Excited, she jumped out of her seat to hug him. And in her happiness, she kissed him. Pulling away, she blushed and sat down, whispering an apology. "Don't be sorry. Part of why I'm doing it is the revenue. Imagine how well a Hermione Granger-written version would sell. But it's also because I like doing things for you. Who knew selflessness could be so rewarding?"_

_"Well, it's not entirely selfless if you're doing it for the sales," she pointed out._

_Draco shrugged. "But not _entirely_ for the sales," he reminded her. "I think publishing this book would be a wonderful opportunity for you. I'm just curious - why didn't you tell me about it sooner?"_

_The blush she wore darkened. "I don't know. It seemed like a dumb idea," she replied._

_Resting his hand beneath her chin, he tipped it up so she would meet his eyes. "Nothing you do is stupid," he said._

"Daddy, why does that book have no pictures?" Athena inquired, worming her way onto her father's lap.

Draco smiled as he held her with one arm and the book in his other hand. "It does, just not this page," he told her. "Mummy wrote this, you know."

Athena flipped through the pages, unable to read most of what was written. "Did you write this too, Daddy?" she asked, stopping on a two page spread of the Hogwarts castle.

"No, baby. Mummy had it all done before I ever saw it," he told her. "Did you know this was one of her favorite books? She had it memorized the very first day of school."

Athena seemed less than impressed. "Why's it so special?" she wondered, turning a handful of pages at once.

"Well, not all witches and wizards know that they have magic," he explained as Hermione joined them. "Some witches, like Mummy, don't find out until they get their Hogwarts letter. Now, we both know that Mummy's the smartest person in the world, so naturally, she had to learn everything there was to learn about this strange, new world she was entering."

Hermione took the book from her husband, and flipped to the final chapters. This had been her part of the story - the events leading up to the war and the aftermath. "Do you want to see what Happy looked like when we first started school?" she asked Athena.

The little girl nodded excitedly, and stared at the photo of an eleven year-old Harry Potter. "He's so little!" she replied, giggling. Hermione smiled as she turned to the pages that featured more pictures of the Golden Trio. Athena continued to laugh as she pointed to a photo of Hermione from second year. "Is this why Daddy calls you a poodle?"

Hermione gritted her teeth as she smiled at her husband. "Yes, sweetheart, my hair is exactly why," she replied.

"So, why do you call Daddy a ferret?" she wondered. Before either adult could respond, Athena continued to flip through the pages until she stopped. "W-A-R. That spells war, right Mummy?"

Hermione shut the book and stood. "Nana said she wanted to take you toy shopping for your birthday. Go put your shoes on," she instructed. When Athena disappeared upstairs, she turned to her husband. "Why would you show her that stupid book? Did you really think our four year-old should know about the war?"

Draco's brows furrowed. "You're the one who turned to that section," he reminded his wife. "I was showing her pictures of the castle. I have no intentions of telling Athena about the war. If she learns it in Hogwarts, fine, but I'm not teaching her or Clara about it."

Her anger waned as he covered his left forearm. Though hidden by his shirtsleeve, she knew her husband regretted and was ashamed of the mark on his arm. She sat down beside him and touched his right arm. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

Shaking off her hand, he muttered, "I hate that book."

"Where are you going?" she wondered as he began to walk towards the front door.

Sighing, he stopped and turned to face her. "I just need some fresh air," he told her. "Care to join me?"

Smiling, she nodded and grabbed the monitor that linked to Clara's room. She inhaled deeply when she stepped outside and leaned against the porch railing. "How have I not driven you insane yet?" she wondered.

Draco tended the small strawberry plants Athena and Hermione had planted weeks earlier. "I don't know," he replied. "I guess I've managed to overlook the things that would drive a normal man insane."

"Because you love me?" she guessed, smiling when he looked up at her.

"You know I do," he replied.

Descending the steps, she knelt down beside him and kissed him. "I love you too," she murmured. Draco had made it his priority to tell her he loved her everyday. His own parents had never said it, neither to each other nor to him. He wanted a different relationship with his wife and children, and telling him that he loved them was his way of getting it.

"I'm never going to stop loving you," he promised. "Do you remember the first time we talked about that book?"

Smiling, she nodded. "I believe I kissed you," she recalled. "If it weren't for that book, do you think we'd be together now?"

Despite the dirt on his hand, he cupped her cheek. "Yes, we would be," he replied. "We're meant to be together."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mummy, when is it okay to like boys?" Athena inquired.

Hermione looked up from the sleeping baby in her arms. "When you're...thirty," she decided.

Athena sat beside her. "You're not thirty," she pointed out with a grin that let her mother knew she had gotten one over on her. Smiling, Hermione agreed that she wasn't yet thirty. "Then how come you get to like Daddy?"

Hermione groaned as she shifted Clara to her shoulder and stood. "Why are you asking these questions?" she wondered.

The little girl followed her mother upstairs and into the nursery. "Happy has a new lady friend," she informed her. "That's what Daddy called her. It was in the paper. Is Happy gonna get married?"

"I doubt it, sweetheart," Hermione replied, curious about Harry's mystery woman. Later on, after Athena went down for a nap, Hermione called Harry and demanded he come over. "Who's the woman in the paper?"

"Rita Skeeter?" he asked, genuinely confused by the question. "What woman? What are you talking about?"

Frowning, she held out the morning's _Daily Prophet_, which featured a front page article detailing Harry Potter's newest flame. "You didn't see this?" she asked. "Your too smart for her own good niece has seen it, and she's already decided she'll be the flower girl at your wedding. So, are you going to tell me who she is?"

Harry blushed as he said, "You're not going to like it."

"Try me," Hermione challenged.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. "Pansy Parkinson."

_Her book was ready for release as Hermione waited giddily for the launch party to begin. Draco sidled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're shaking," he noticed._

_"Excitement, I swear," she promised, placing her hands over his._

_"Because of the book?" he asked. "Or because this is something of a coming out party for us?"_

_She turned in his arms. "Both," she replied. "Although, Harry's coming, and he's probably not going to be happy."_

_"Because of Weasley?" he asked, brows wrinkled with concern._

_Hermione shook her head. For the first time, Harry had sided with Hermione after the break up. Ron had become more and more hostile the longer the relationship lasted, and Harry had pushed him to end it. When Ron did, Harry ended their friendship._

_"No, he was happy that things ended," she told him. "I think he got tired of my constant complaining."_

_"You could have dumped Weasley," Draco pointed out._

_Hermione shrugged as she fingered the buttons on his shirt. "I was afraid of what I might lose," she replied._

_"Are you afraid of losing Potter when he finds out about us?" Draco asked. Once again she shrugged, still unable to meet his eyes. "I could talk to him, let him know my intentions are nothing but virtuous."_

_Hermione scoffed. "You've slept in my bed every night for the last two weeks," she said. "That's virtuous?"_

_"I didn't hear you complaining at the time," he replied with a cheeky grin. "In fact, I thought I heard you scream 'more, more' a few times."_

_"Shut up," she mumbled, her cheeks reddening as she spotted her parents. "The Grangers are right behind you."_

_He immediately stopped teasing her and turned to greet her parents with a smile. "Wonderful to see you again," he said as Helene hugged him. When she pulled away, he extended his hand to Clarence, who did not accept. "Glad you could come, Dr. Granger."_

_"I couldn't miss my little girl's big night," he replied, hugging Hermione. "Haven't missed one yet. I knew author would be added to your resume eventually."_

_"So, what are the two of you doing hiding in the corner?" Helene wondered. "This is your party. Shouldn't you be with your guests? I thought I saw Harry around somewhere. Is...something going on here?"_

_Hermione smiled, unable to keep their secret any longer. "Draco and I are, uh, together," she told her parents. While her mother congratulated them, her father excused himself._

_"Ignore him," Helene advised. "He has never, and will never, like any of Hermione's boyfriends."_

_Draco turned away, hurt by Clarence's reaction, but willing to accept Helene's advice. "Will you excuse me?" he asked. "I see Pansy. I should say hello."_

"How long has this been going on?" Hermione wondered.

Harry blushed. "Remember your book party?" he asked.

Brown eyes widened as she stared at her friend. "That was seven years ago," she recalled. "You and Pansy have been having a secret affair for close to a decade?"

He seemed proud as he nodded his head. "Pretty amazing, eh?" he responded. "I can't believe it took us this long to get caught, and they don't even know it was Pansy."

"But how? Why?" Hermione wondered. Pansy Parkinson had never liked her, and she made it clear that Draco was meant to be hers. She wondered now if that was just a smokescreen to hide her relationship with Harry.

Shrugging, he sat down beside her. "We both felt a bit out of place at your party, and you and Draco were too busy to entertain us all night," he replied. "So, we sort of entertained each other. Not in a gross way, I promise. We just talked. After that night, we sort of kept in touch."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, hurt that he had kept his secret for so long. "I wouldn't have told anyone."

"You also would have tried to talk me out of it," he pointed out. "Similar to what I did to you and Draco. Besides, when Pansy and I started our friendship, I was still with Ginny. I couldn't let her find out because then the whole wizarding world would know. I didn't want us to be hounded the way you and Draco were. After being in the spotlight for so long, I just wanted a little privacy."

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and smiled. "I would have been happy for you," she told him. "And I certainly wouldn't have told Ginny about it. She stopped speaking to me after Ron and I broke up, remember? Told me it was my fault Ron was so angry all the time."

"Yes, how dare you get an education and have a career," Harry said, shaking his head in disgust while trying not to laugh. "Do you ever wonder what they think of you being a Malfoy now?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shook her head. "It's been awhile since I've thought about the Weasleys at all," she confessed. "George and I still talk from time to time. Athena begs to go to the joke shop, and he always makes time for her when we do. He's okay with the way things turned out, but I doubt the rest of the family is so...progressive."

Harry nodded in agreement. Ending his relationship with Ginny Weasley had effectively cost him a family and turned the Weasleys against him. It was Helene who accepted him as a part of her family, and soon filled the role once occupied by Molly Weasley. "Imagine what they'll say when they find out about Pansy," he commented.

"Well, Ron tried to hex Draco, Ginny succeeded in hexing him, and Molly liked to make passive-aggressive comments whenever they were near each other," she recalled. "Thankfully, they didn't meet too often. Bat bogey hexes are a pain to clean up. But I don't think Pansy would receive better treatment."

"So...keep us a secret?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "You should do what makes you happy," she advised. "To hell with what other people think."


	7. Chapter 7

Nine days til Christmas! I was supposed to make pierogies yesterday. Instead, I watched _Lost_ on Netflix and followed some family craziness on Facebook. It wasn't the most productive use of my time, but it sure was entertaining!

* * *

Chapter 7

Athena bounced into the master bedroom just before sunrise to wake her parents. Sitting astride her father's stomach, she patted his cheek until he stirred. "Wake up, Daddy," she insisted. "I'm five today. Get up, Daddy."

Groaning, he rolled over, dislodging her from her place on top of him. "Go back to bed," he mumbled. Athena climbed over him and slipped beneath the covers, separating her mother from her father. "I meant in your own bed."

"I didn't want you to forget that I'm here," she replied.

On her other side, Hermione rolled over to face her daughter's back. "Slytherin," she muttered. "All your daddy's fault."

Sighing, Draco threw back the blankets and picked up Athena. "Go back to sleep, Hermione," he said softly as he left the room. "You're a troublemaker. You know that, don't you?"

Athena grinned as he carried her downstairs. "Yes, I do," she replied. "Why isn't Mummy more excited that it's my birthday?"

"She is, baby," he assured her, setting her down on the kitchen counter so he could brew a fresh pot of coffee. Clara had kept them up the night before, and neither had slept well. "Wait until the sun comes up. I bet she'll be more excited then."

The little girl with the tousled blonde curled eyed her father skeptically. "Are you sure?" she asked. He turned to her with raised eyebrows, silently asking for a further explanation. "Mummy only cares about Clara now. She's too busy to care about me too."

Coffee forgotten, he stood in front of his daughter and eyed her sternly. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again," he told her, placing his hands on either side of her. "Your mother has plenty of love in her heart for you and your sister and any more brothers and sisters we decide to give you. I know it seems like she pays more attention to Clara, but that's because she's a baby. Babies need more attention than big girls. That doesn't mean Mummy cares about you any less. It just means you're getting old enough that we can trust you to be on your own a little bit more. Okay?"

Athena nodded. "Okay," she agreed.

_Hermione sat on the bathroom floor with a pregnancy test in hand and tears in her eyes. Hours earlier, Draco had sent her home from work after she spent the morning in the bathroom. He would be leaving work soon, and she feared he would stop by to see her. But she couldn't move from her spot on the floor._

_So distracted was she by the test, she didn't hear the front door or the footsteps or the bathroom door opening. Her back was to the door, but that didn't stop Draco from walking around her to sit down in front of her. "Are you alright?" he asked, taking in her disheveled appearance. Holding the test carefully, she turned it around to show it to him. "Love, I don't know what this is," he said, reaching for it._

_"I wouldn't touch that part," she cautioned, sniffling. "It's, um, I'm pregnant."_

_He stared at the two pink lines on the test. "Are you okay?" he asked, not sure what else to say._

_Averting her eyes, she shook her head. "We're too young," she murmured. "We've only been together a few months. We can't have a baby. We were so careful."_

_Panic began to set in for him as well. "We have to get married," he added. "We can't have a baby if we're not married. And a new place to live. We're not raising a baby in the Manor, and your flat is too small. Are you sure you're pregnant?"_

_Hermione chuckled, suddenly finding his anxiety calming. "Shouldn't that have been your first question?" she wondered._

_"Probably," he agreed with a laugh. "So, what now?"_

_She moved to sit beside him and leaned against the bathtub. "I guess we should confirm that this is real," she said. "And then we go from there."_

Hermione slowly descended the stairs with Clara in her arms. "Coffee," she mumbled, entering the kitchen. Helene stood by the stove flipping pancakes while Draco read the paper and Athena colored. He put the paper down, poured her a fresh cup, and took the baby from her.

"Did you sleep?" he asked, kissing her.

Hermione shrugged. "Sleep? What's that?" she asked, sitting down. "Smells great, Mum."

"Nana said she puts in a secret ingredient," Athena shared, pouting. "She won't tell me what it is."

Hermione beckoned the little girl to her. "She won't tell me either," she replied, seating Athena on her lap. Leaning in she whispered, "I think it's cinnamon. Happy Birthday, sweet girl."

Athena looked up, beaming. "Thanks, Mummy," she said, kissing Hermione's cheek. "Am I your favorite?"

The adults laughed. "My favorite big girl? Absolutely," Hermione promised. Helene set breakfast on the table, and Athena took her original seat.

"She needed that," Draco whispered in his wife's ear as she sat down beside her.

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and watched as Athena cut into her pancakes. "I don't want her to be five," she lamented. "It's gone too fast."

_"Well, congratulations, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you are indeed expecting a baby," the Healer confirmed with a quick spell. "You're about five weeks along, which puts your due date in June."_

_Draco thanked the Healer and led a teary-eyed Hermione from St. Mungo's. Nary a word passed between them as they walked back to her flat. She held his hand, relying on him to prevent her from walking into traffic. When they entered her apartment, she spoke._

_"We're having a baby. I have to tell my parents."_

_"I have to tell _my_ parents," Draco said, shuddering at the thought. "They'll either insist we get married or insist we get rid of it."_

_Hermione stared at him. "We can't do that," she replied adamantly and angrily. "I won't give up this baby. I know that I'm not who your parents want you to be with, but I do want you to be involved. I can't do this without you."_

_Taking her in his arms, he held her close. "I'm not going anywhere," he vowed. "We can do this together."_

Draco kissed the top of her head. "It's been a pretty good five years though."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_"Mother, Father, you remember Hermione Granger," Draco said as they entered Malfoy Manor. It had been years since the Malfoys had last seen Hermione at their trials. Her testimony had helped to clear them, and Draco hoped that would make them more receptive to their relationship. Their greeting was cordial, but it did nothing to set Draco's mind at ease._

_"It's lovely to see you again," Narcissa said, leading them to the sitting room. "Draco's told us about the wonderful work you've done for the company. He's told us you're a true asset to Malfoy Publishing."_

_Lucius poured and distributed drinks before sitting down beside his wife. "Hmm, what he's failed to mention though is that the two of you are dating," he commented. "Is that what you've come to tell us?"_

_Draco's hand shook as he raised his glass to his lips. "It's part of it," he mumbled after a long sip. "We, um, Hermione and I are going to have a baby."_

_Narcissa choked on her wine, but recovered quickly. "When?" she asked. Shocked that there was no anger in her voice, Draco told her when the baby was due. "We'll start preparing a nursery as soon as possible. Have you found out the gender yet? I'll have color samples sent to you immediately, Hermione."_

_Hermione stared wide-eyed at the witch she'd often thought cold and unloving. "I appreciate that, Mrs. Malfoy," she replied, trying to smile._

_"Well, we were thinking about buying a house of our own," Draco interjected. "We found one, actually. A little three bedroom, two storey house. It has a porch and a lawn and a large backyard. The price is reasonable, and it's ready for us to move into as soon as we want."_

_Lucius set his drink down and scowled. "Will you be marrying?" he inquired._

_"It's something we've talked about, but we haven't decided yet," Draco told him._

"Mummy, Daddy! Papa and Gigi are here, and they brought presents," Athena announced. Alone with Draco's parents, Athena took their hands and led them to the sofa. "Clara made a mess before you got here. White stuff got all over her clothes and Mummy's clothes, so they have to clean her up. I'm a big girl though, so they don't have to do that for me anymore."

Narcissa grinned as she held her eldest granddaughter on her lap. "I remember when you were as little as Clara," she replied. "You seemed to thoroughly enjoy spitting up in Papa's hair."

"Hmm," Lucius agreed. "You also enjoyed pulling it and putting bows in it."

Athena reached for the pale blond strands and gave a small section a gentle tug. "I still do," she replied with a smile. "Daddy said he used to do it too. Did he?"

Lucius grinned. "All the time. You, my sweet, are your daddy's daughter."

"That's yet to be confirmed," Draco interrupted, cuddling his youngest in his arms. "Sure, she's got my hair, eyes, and personality, but I have no idea where those ears came from."

Narcissa tucked blonde curls behind the little girl's ear. "She gets those from me," she said proudly.

_"Is this child yours?" Lucius asked when he pulled his son aside to talk privately._

_Draco knew the question was coming, but he wasn't happy about it. "Yes, it is," he replied. "Hermione's not the type of person who'd sleep around. This is my baby, Father."_

_Lucius nodded. "And you intend to marry this girl?"_

_The scowl the younger Malfoy wore deepened. "Yes, I intend to marry Hermione," he answered. "She's going to be in my life for the rest of my life. Get used to saying her name."_

"Where's Hermione?" Lucius inquired, taking Clara from his son's arms.

Draco heard the water turn off upstairs. "Getting dressed," he replied. "I tried to convince her to lie down, but she insisted that she couldn't since you were coming. She didn't believe me when I said you wouldn't mind if she rested. Clara's been a bit colicky lately, so the only one getting any sleep around here is Athena."

"Noise cancelling charms are a wonderful thing," Lucius agreed as Clara began to fuss. "I used them quite often when you were small."

Rolling his eyes, Draco took his daughter from his father. "Thanks," he muttered as he left the living room. He climbed the stairs, careful not to disrupt his daughter too much. "Are you sure Pepper Up potion won't work?" he asked, entered the master bedroom.

Hermione pulled a sweater over her head and sat down beside him at the foot of their bed. "You look tired," she observed, kissing his cheek. "Do you ever have one of those days when you wonder why we did this?"

Draco chuckled. "More than I should," he confessed. "The first time we brought Athena home and couldn't get her to stop crying. Or the time she decided to see if she could fly, and broke her arm after jumping down the stairs. Then there was the time we told her that we were having another baby and she caused a vase to shatter."

"And then we brought that baby home and she decided Clara wasn't a part of the family," Hermione recalled. "The mailman was quite surprised when your daughter offered to give him her little sister free of charge."

"Oh, now she's _my_ daughter," Draco replied with a quiet laugh.

"I heard what you said downstairs about not being sure," she stated, holding up the baby monitor. "Athena is most definitely yours."

Draco kissed the top of her head. "I've never doubted it."

_Before they left, Narcissa pulled her only son aside. Expecting his conversation with his mother to go the same way as with his father, Draco steeled himself. Narcissa remained silent for a few moments, merely looking at her boy before speaking._

_"I'm proud of you," she finally said. "You're doing the right thing marrying Miss Granger, and helping her raise your child. I just worry that-"_

_"I knew it," he interrupted angrily._

_Narcissa held onto his arm to prevent him from leaving. "I'm worried that you're doing this because you think you have to," she continued, ignoring his outburst. "As proud as I am that you're accepting responsibility, I would rather you marry her because you love her, not because she's carrying your child."_

_Immediately, Draco softened. "I do love her, Mum," he promised. "I have for awhile now. It's just...I don't know if she feels the same way."_

_"She's still got some time until the baby's born. You don't have to propose now," she advised. Reaching into her pocket, she produced an emerald cut diamond ring. "When the time is right though, give her this. It belonged to my grandmother. She was far more tolerant than any of our other ancestors."_

_Taking the ring, he hugged his mother. "Thanks, Mum," he murmured._

_Hermione and Draco returned to her flat and sat in silence. "That wasn't so bad," she finally said._

_He nervously tapped his foot on the floor. "I have to ask you something, and I need you to be completely honest with me," he said, staring at his shoes. She took his hand, and vowed that she would be truthful. "Do you love me?"_

_"I do," she replied without hesitation. Despite her initial hesitancy, he had proven to her that he was the man she wanted in her life._

_A small smile turned up the corners of his lips. "Will you marry me?" he asked, showing her his great-grandmother's ring. "I'm asking because I love you. While I love our child too, that's not why I want to ask. The _only_ reason I have for asking is that I love you."_

_Tears blurred her vision as she extended her left hand. "Yes, Draco," she replied, watching as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "That's exactly why I want to marry you too."_


	9. Chapter 9

This is the last chapter I'm going to post before Christmas. I'm taking off work until the new year, so the chances of me posting from home are slim.

* * *

Chapter 9

Draco entered the master bedroom to find the family's photo albums scattered across the bed. He picked up a white, leather-bound album and smiled. Their wedding album was the first they had ever put together, and they often looked through it with Athena. He was sure that was why it was out now.

"Sorry, I was going to put those away," Hermione said when she entered.

Shrugging, he sat down and opened the book. "It's crazy, isn't it?" he asked. "Look how young we look. Can you believe this was almost seven years ago? Merlin, we used to be young."

Laughing, Hermione took a seat beside him. "We're not _that_ old now," she told him. "I refuse to believe that twenty-eight is old. Although, there are days when I feel eighty."

"Two kids will do that," he muttered, looking at picture after picture of Hermione preparing for their wedding with her mother's help.

Hermione watched as her mother pinned up her long curls. "It's crazy, isn't it?" she wondered. "How happy we were that day. Like we managed to forget everything else that happened."

_He hadn't slept in days. With his wedding only two weeks away, and Hermione's insistence that they marry before she began to show, the pair had run themselves ragged planning the ceremony and reception. Work seemed to be the only place where he could focus on something else._

_"Hey, Malfoy," Harry Potter greeted him, taking a seat in front of his desk. "So, Hermione sent me over to ask you a very important question. One that obviously couldn't wait until later. Because it's so pressing that she made me leave work to ask you."_

_"Get on with it, Potter," Draco groused._

_Harry grinned. "She wants to know if it's bad luck for you to see the dress before the wedding so long as she isn't wearing it," he stated. "Hermione's lost her mind."_

_Unable to contain it, Draco laughed, loudly, for several long moments. "Sorry," he said in the middle of it. "I'm just so tired. Everything's funny right now. What's funnier is that I know once the baby comes, I'm going to sleep even less."_

_"How are you doing with all of this?" Harry wondered. In the months since Hermione and Draco began dating, Harry had come to accept that Draco would be just as much a part of her life as he was. The two men had decided, for Hermione's sake, to give one another a chance. What started as a reluctant agreement formed between them, eventually evolving into a solid friendship._

_Draco sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "I'm okay," he decided. "I'm excited, to be honest with you. I don't know how it started, or why we changed our minds about one another, but being with Hermione is all I want."_

_Harry grinned. "You know when things changed," he prodded._

_"Yeah, I do," Draco replied regretfully. "When the three of you were captured, that's when I knew. Watching what happened to her, watching as she was tortured. The screaming and the crying. I just stood there. I let it happen. After that, I knew I wanted to protect her because I knew I couldn't do a damn thing that day. I just want to take care of her, make sure no one ever hurts her again."_

_"I'm sorry, mate. I assumed it was just when you hired her or something," Harry murmured._

_Sighing, Draco rested his head against his chair. "It doesn't matter when it started," he said. "What matters is that I'm going to love her for the rest of my life."_

"It was a good distraction," Draco replied. "When your mother called me, I thought it was over. I thought _we_ were over."

_Harry had left only moments before the mobile Draco never used rang. Helene's name flashed across the display screen, and he quickly answered the call. "St. Vincent's. Now," she said in a panic before hanging up. Rushing from his office, he spotted Harry by the lifts._

_"Where's St. Vincent's?" Draco demanded. "We need to get there right now."_

_Nodding, Harry grabbed his arm and Apparated away. They arrived in a back alley behind a large building. Taking off at a run, Draco rounded the hospital and entered to find Helene waiting for him. Breathing a sigh of relief, she hugged him, but said nothing as she escorted him to a private examination room. Hermione lay in the bed, her back to them. Slowly, Draco rounded the bed and sat down in front of her._

_"It's gone," Hermione whispered, tears in her eyes. "Our baby is gone. It's my fault. I'm so sorry, sweetheart."_

_Brow furrowed, Draco leaned forward and wiped away her tears. "It isn't your fault," he promised her. "Sometimes these things just happen. No one's to blame."_

"Do you ever wonder what that baby would have been like?" Hermione asked. "If it was a boy or girl? Who it would have looked like more? How it would act?"

Sighing, Draco turned the page. "I've thought about it," he admitted. "And then it hurt too much to think about, so I stopped. To be honest, I haven't thought much about that baby since Athena was born."

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. "It helped, having her," she added. "Why did you think losing the baby would be the end of our relationship?"

He closed the album and set it aside. "Because, even though you said you loved me, a part of me still believed you only agreed to marry me because of the baby," he confessed. "You could have backed out then, but you didn't."

"It never even crossed my mind," she told him, pressing her lips to his cheek. "I married you because I love you, not because of the baby."

The bedroom door opened and Athena entered. Her gray eyes darted from her mother to her father before she proceeded to join them on the bed. "What did you do?" she asked her father.

Draco frowned. "What did _I_ do?" he wondered.

"Mummy looks sad again," she stated. "What did you do?"

"Since when does she side with you?" Draco asked his wife as Athena settled down on Hermione's lap.

Hermione shrugged. "Sweetie, Daddy didn't do anything," she promised the little blonde. "We were just looking at some pictures, and sometimes there are some memories that make you a little sad."

Leaning forward, Athena found the album she was looking for - pink and white canvas with flowers on it. "We should look at pictures of me then," she decided, opening the album that contained her baby pictures. "Does Clara have one like this?"

"She does," Draco confirmed. "We're not finished filling it though. You can see it now, if you want."

Shrugging, Athena continued to flip through her album. "That's okay, Daddy."

The adults exchanged a silent laugh. Athena hadn't been shy about her feelings towards her new sister, which amused them both. Being only children, they were unsure how to handle sibling rivalry. For now though, they enjoyed the bit of humor it brought.

"Did you make this mess, Tiny?" Draco asked, tickling his daughter's foot. Giggling, she nodded, though she claimed that her mother had helped. "Maybe I should let the two of clean it up then. It's almost bedtime, baby."

Sighing, Athena put down the book. "Daddy, are you glad you had me?" she asked.

Smiling, he kissed her forehead. "Every day."


	10. Chapter 10

Happy New Year! I tried writing during my vacation, but I couldn't come up with anything. There's something about work and not wanting to do work that just fuels my creative process.

* * *

Chapter 10

_"Hi, Daddy," Hermione said when she opened the front door. It had been three weeks since she and Draco had married, and she knew her father still hadn't accepted that it had happened. "I, um, wasn't expecting to see you today."_

_Clarence shrugged before hugging his daughter. "I thought it was high time I saw this house," he told her. "Make sure that boy is providing for you."_

_She rolled her eyes as he stepped into the living room. "It's not 1950, Dad. I can provide for myself. I don't need a husband to do that," she retorted as they sat down._

_"How are you otherwise?" he wondered._

_The miscarriage hadn't been discussed since it occurred, and Hermione preferred to keep it that way. "I'm fine, Dad," she replied. "Good, actually. The house is coming together nicely, my book is doing well, and I'm happy."_

_Clarence sighed as he took in the small sitting room already decorated with books and photos. "I'm sorry about what happened," he told her. "Your mother and I had very similar problems when we wanted to have children. You were our fourth try. Now, I'm not saying that the same will happen to you, but it's important to remember to be patient. When it's time, I know you'll be a wonderful mother."_

_Hermione grinned. "Thank you, Daddy."_

There were days when she felt like a horrible parent. While Draco worked, Hermione stayed home with her girls. Her mother often ran errands - grocery shopping, trips to the dry cleaner, visits to the park with Athena. Today, her mother was out, leaving her alone with a sick baby and a five year old who demanded all of her attention. Her patience had worn thin, and she had snapped. Sitting on her bedroom floor, Hermione replayed the words in her head - "just wait until your father gets home." Those weren't the words that bothered her so much. It was when Athena told her that she hated her that Hermione felt like a terrible mother.

The bedroom door squeaked as it opened. "Why's Athena in her room?" Draco inquired, sitting down beside her. "And why are we on the floor?"

"Oh, I didn't realize you'd be home so soon," Hermione said, surprised to see him. "Is it really 5:00?"

He nodded. "What happened?"

"She hates me," Hermione mumbled, playing with the fringed edge of a throw blanket that hung off the bed. "She kept asking and asking and _asking_ for a cookie, and I just lost it. I yelled at her, and she said she hated me."

Sighing, he held her close. "She didn't mean it," he promised.

Hermione scoffed. "You don't know that," she replied.

"You can't take what a five year old says so personally," Draco advised. "I said it all the time to my parents whenever they denied me anything. Kids say stupid things when they don't get their way. Believe me, Athena loves you. It's not the first time she's been yelled at, and it won't be the last. Don't let this upset you."

She knew he was right. Three words shouldn't get the best of her. Hearing them from her daughter broke her heart though. They sat in silence a little while longer before he excused himself. "You're going to talk to her, aren't you?" Hermione guessed.

Draco shrugged as he unknotted his tie. "Or maybe I'm going to check on my other daughter," he suggested. "The good one. The one who can't speak yet."

He left the master bedroom for the nursery and found Athena seated on the floor with a scowl on her face. He chuckled softly, drawing her attention. Instead of giving her the attention she sought, he picked up Clara from her cradle and began to change her diaper.

"Are you mad at me, Daddy?" Athena asked.

Shaking his head, he continued with his task. "No, but your mother told me what happened," he replied calmly. "Now, I told her you didn't mean it. Am I a liar?"

Though his back was to her, he heard her stand and walk to him. "No," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around his leg.

"Do you think you should apologize to her?" Draco asked. "Because you hurt her feelings, and you know better than to say that you hate people."

"Is Mummy gonna punish me?" Athena asked.

Sighing, he redressed Clara and picked her up. Slowly, he walked over to Athena's bed with her still holding onto his leg. "If she does, she does," he stated. "You kind of have it coming, if you ask me. You know what you need to do, so go do it."

_"Are you mad?" she wondered. "I know you don't like Draco, and I know you didn't want us to get married. So, are you mad?"_

_Clarence sighed. His feelings about his new son-in-law were well known. "I don't...love the reason you married him," he explained. A small squeak of protest escaped her mouth, but he held up his hand to silence her. "Let me finish. I wanted you to fall in love, to marry someone you love. I didn't want you to feel that you had to get married because of a baby. At the ceremony, the two of you did something. I asked Harry to explain it, and he told me it was a bonding. It meant that you and Draco can never divorce."_

_"I know, Dad," she replied. "It was my idea. I did fall in love. I'm in love with Draco, and that had nothing to do with the baby. Is it safe to say that you're not mad, just disappointed?"_

_"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said sadly._

Athena entered the master bedroom and sat down beside her mother. They sat in silence; Athena waiting for her mother to speak first. When she didn't, the little girl took her hand. "Mummy, I'm sorry," she said, her voice small and shaky.

Sighing, Hermione looked down at the tiny hand that held her own. "I know, baby," she replied.

"Do you forgive me?" her daughter asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. Did you mean what you said?" she wondered. Looking down, she saw the little girl shake her head. "It's a bit silly to hate me over a cookie, isn't it?"

Chewing her bottom lip, Athena agreed. "Am I punished?" she asked.

Considering the question for only a moment, Hermione shook her head. "I think you feel bad enough," she decided. "Would you say that's right?"

In a small, sheepish voice, Athena replied, "Yeah."

"I think I need to say I'm sorry too," Hermione told her. "It wasn't fair to you that I yelled. Clara hasn't really let me sleep, so my temper's been a bit short. I'm sorry, sweetie."

Athena rested her head against her mother's arm. "I still love you, Mummy," she said.

Hermione smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's blonde head. "I still love you too, Tiny."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Once again, the test was positive. Hermione, however, wasn't. She had already lost one baby, and feared losing a second. Hearing the front door open, she hid the test beneath a pile of laundry waiting in the hamper. Checking that there were no signs of tears on her face, she left the bathroom to greet her husband._

_"What's wrong?" Draco asked, frowning when he saw her. Try as she might to deny that anything was bothering her, Draco saw through it. "I know when you're hiding something, and that look in your eyes tells me it's something bad. So, before the panic attack sets in, will you please tell me what's wrong?"_

_Sighing, she took his hand and led him to the sofa. When he was seated beside her, never relinquishing his hold on her hand, she told him about the hidden pregnancy test. "I'm scared," she admitted._

_Letting out a long breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, he let go of her hand and leaned back against the sofa. "I am too," he replied, drawing her into his side. "Although, I think my fear is in becoming a parent. I worry that I'll be terrible at it. You, though, I think you're afraid of something else."_

_"What if we lose this one too?" she asked, her voice small._

_"We won't," he promised, kissing the top of her head._

Hermione was folding laundry when her mother entered the master bedroom. "Isn't it lovely when they're both asleep?" Helene asked, reclining beside her daughter.

Smiling, the young woman nodded. "Now if only my husband were home," she added. "Sometimes I miss the days when it was just the two of us. Looking back, those days didn't last very long. We wanted a baby so badly that I don't think we thought about just being together."

"You don't regret your choices, I hope," Helene remarked.

Setting the now empty basket on the floor, Hermione leaned against her husband's pillows. "No, Mum. I never have," she replied. "I love my girls. I love my life. I wouldn't change a second of it. Sometimes, I just wonder what it would have been like if we'd waited a little longer."

Helene stroked her daughter's wild, brown curls. "Well, Athena wouldn't be here," she pointed out. "She could be a completely different person."

Hermione's eyes closed as her mother toyed with her hair. "Do you ever regret not having more kids?" she wondered. "Or do you think it's better that I was an only child?"

"I worried that you were lonely," Helene confessed. "You spent so much time with your books. I wondered if you had a sibling, would you have been that way. Daddy always wanted another baby, but after trying for so long, I couldn't do it. You were always enough for me."

Sleep began to claim her as she murmured, "Thank you, Mummy."

Helene waited until her daughter was asleep before leaving the room. Sneaking downstairs, she sat down in front of the fire with a book, waiting for her son-in-law to return home.

_Draco sat down beside Harry and took a long pull of the drink waiting for him. "She's pregnant," he said when he finished half of his ale._

_"Why aren't you happy about that?" Harry wondered._

_Staring in his glass, Draco shook his head. "I'm thrilled," he stated. "The problem is I don't think she is."_

_Harry sighed as he processed what he had just heard. "It's only been a few months since she miscarried. I guess it makes sense that's she would be apprehensive," he decided. "Are you worried?"_

_"I don't want to be, but I am," Draco confessed. "There are loopholes to our bonding. If we can't have children, she can divorce me. I don't want to lose her."_

_Harry signalled the bartender, and ordered two more drinks. "You won't," he said._

They always met on Friday nights. Tired, Draco sat down at the bar and awaited Harry's arrival. Slowly he sipped firewhiskey, hoping to numb himself. Arms wrapped around his waist, startling him. Lips caressed the side of his neck, and he felt long hair tickle his cheek. Smirking, he tried to shy away. "Please, Harry, we can't," he said. "I'm a married man. Although, I guess one night won't be a problem."

"Oh, so now you want Harry?" Hermione asked, sitting down beside him. "Are you cheating on me with Harry? That's it. You're not allowed to see him anymore."

Chuckling, he leaned in to kiss her. "What are you doing here?" he wondered.

She ordered a glass of wine, waiting for it before answering. "Harry's going to hate me for telling you, but he told me that you've been unhappy," she said. "I don't think I've been a good wife lately, and I want to make things right. My mum living with us was supposed to make things easier. I think we've spent less time together though, and I miss you."

Frowning, he shook his head. "That's not what I told Harry," he replied. "I did tell him that I wished we had more time together, but taking care of the girls doesn't make you a bad wife. I would never think that. You're the best wife I've ever had."

Hermione chuckled. "You're the best husband I've ever had," she murmured.

"Helene's watching the girls?" he asked. She nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "Do we have a curfew?"

Grinning, she shook her head. "Mum doesn't think it's safe to Apparate home when we've been drinking. Perhaps we should get a room upstairs," she suggested.

"We could sleep through the night," he said, his voice full of bliss.

Laughing, she ordered another drink. "Or you could find out what color knickers I'm wearing," she offered.

"This is why you're the best wife," he remarked. After finishing their drinks, he settled their tab and accepted the roomkey from Tom. Hand in hand, they went upstairs and entered their room. Once inside, they began to undress. "So, green, eh?"

Hermione hung her jeans and sweater on a nearby chair and blushed as she turned to face him. "I thought you'd like them," she replied.

He beckoned her to join him on the bed and kissed her softly. "I'll always love you, no matter what," he promised.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_"She's perfect," Hermione said in awe as she held her daughter for the first time._

_Draco sat beside her and stroked a finger down his newborn's soft, pink cheek. "She really is," he agreed. "Merlin, we made her. We made the most perfect baby."_

_Hermione chuckled. "Who do you think she looks like?" she asked._

_"The blonde hair is me, but that nose is all you," he said. "Look at that pout. She keeps that up, she's never allowed to date."_

_"We'll always have a reason why she's not allowed to date," she reminded him._

"Athena, school! Now!" Draco yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Minutes later, a pout on her lips, she joined him in the living room. "I can't go," she informed him. "There's a boy in my class, and I have nothing to wear."

"I don't see how the two are related," he replied, looking to his wife for help.

Hermione grinned. "I think our little girl has her first crush," she told him.

His ears reddened as he picked up the five year old and carried her upstairs, muttering about his child being too young for boys. Entering her room, he set her down on her bed and opened her dresser drawers. He returned to her with a turtleneck jumper and denim pants. "Look, clothes," he said, telling her to get dressed. He returned to the first floor, fuming, and sat down beside Hermione. "No daughter of mine is ever going near a boy."

"Oh, what's so bad about her being friends with a boy?" she asked. "I had Harry and Ron. You had Pansy. Boys and girls are quite capable of just being friends. You and I were just friends once upon a time."

"Right, and then I got you pregnant and we had to get married," he replied exasperatedly. "You and Ron dated. Pansy and I dated. You're striking out with these examples. The only one your reasoning holds up to is you and Harry. Even him I'm still leery of."

Hermione frowned as she shifted Clara to her shoulder. "I never looked at it that way," she murmured. "_Had_ to get married. I thought we got married because we loved each other and wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. I never realize we _had_ to get married."

Sighing, he placed a hand on her knee. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way," he apologized. "I just...we do love each other, and we loved each other then. But what if we didn't? What if we were stuck in a loveless marriage because of that pregnancy? What if it were our daughters in that situation?"

"I would hope that we raise them well enough that they never find themselves in that situation," she said. "And if they do, they know that they don't have to get married. They should marry for love, not because they think they have to."

"Am I being crazy?" he asked. "Getting all worked up because our five year old likes a boy?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, you are, but I expect nothing less," she replied. "I like how protective you are of our children."

_Night after night, he refused to let Hermione get out of bed when Athena cried. She would take only a bottle, giving Draco the perfect excuse to let his wife sleep. While she had their daughter during the day, nighttime was his. He paced the floors as the newborn cried. He told her stories to calm her. He felt a bond grow between them, and knew he would give his life for his child._

_"Are you sure?" Hermione asked late one night when the familiar wails began._

_"Go back to sleep," he said, getting out of bed. He charmed their room to keep any noise out, and made his way to the nursery. "Hello, my beautiful girl," he greeted Athena, picking up the wiggling baby. Carrying her downstairs, he stopped in the kitchen to warm a bottle. He rocked her gently, hoping to calm her, but knowing only a bottle would do the trick. They sat at the kitchen table, the tip of the bottle snug between Athena's lips. "What story should I tell you tonight? Maybe one about Mummy tonight. Have I told you when I knew I was in love with her?"_

_Athena cooed as she continued to drink. "Yeah, I think that's a good one," he replied. "It was years ago, before we were really even friends. We went to school together, and she was always reading. Every time I saw her, she was reading. I used to watch her from time to time. Anyhow, in our sixth year, I got myself in a bit of trouble with some bad people. It was a really bad year, but do you know what helped? Watching your mum. It was like she kept me from going crazy. Watching her kept me sane."_

_"I didn't know that," Hermione interrupted, standing in the doorway. "You really used to watch me read?"_

_Glancing up, he smiled. "I did," he replied. "I don't think I realized it at the time, but that year is the year I started falling for you."_

Helene walked beside her son-in-law as they dropped Athena off at the school for magical tots. "I heard the commotion this morning," she told him. "There's a boy she likes?"

Draco groaned. "Please, not this again," he begged. "Was Clarence like this when Hermione showed an interest in boys? I'm not alone in feeling the way I feel, right?"

Smiling, she assured him it was normal. "It wasn't until she began Hogwarts that we ever heard her mention a boy," she recalled. "I think, being what she is, she had a hard time making friends at school. So, when we started hearing about Harry and Ron, he became concerned. Granted she was older than Athena is, but eleven is still just a child."

"But eleven year old Hermione is the equivalent of a thirty year old Hermione," Draco interjected.

There was no disagreement from Helene. "Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that her father didn't trust any boy in her life, so it's perfectly normal that you'd feel the same way about your girls," she continued. "I don't think fathers are capable of letting go of the fact that their daughters grow up, and aren't always the most important man in their lives. They'll always love you though."

"I know," he said as they walked home. "Unless they're anything like me, and then they'll grow to hate me."

She patted his back comfortingly. "You'd never do anything to hurt them," she replied. "You're not your father, sweetheart."


	13. Chapter 13

I don't know if anyone else will feel this way, but I cried writing this chapter. Be warned!

* * *

Chapter 13

_The news of her father's declining health had come as a shock to Hermione and Draco. "Will he be okay?" Hermione wondered as her mother shared the results of his latest doctor's appointment. "Is there anything they can do?"_

_Try as she might, Helene was unable to hide the tears in her eyes. "I don't know, sweetheart," she replied. "The cancer isn't spreading now, but the doctor doesn't know if it will or how quickly or-"_

_Draco wrapped his arms around his mother-in-law as she broke down. "There are other ways," he assured her. "We can take him to St. Mungo's. They don't normally treat muggles, but I'm sure they'd make an exception for a war heroine's father. He'll be alright, Helene. We'll make sure of it."_

"She never talks about him. Don't you find that strange?" Hermione asked as they prepared for bed. "It's been almost two years since he passed away, and she never talks about him."

Draco sighed as he pulled back the blankets and tossed aside the throw pillows. "Maybe she finds it upsetting," he offered. "She spent two years dealing with his illness, watching him in pain, wondering if every day would be the last. Perhaps talking about him is too hard."

"I guess," she mumbled, getting into bed. "I worry about her though."

He slipped into bed beside her and drew the blankets over them. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't," he replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I think being here helps her though. She's got the girls to distract her, and you're a piece of your father to remind her of the good times. If she's happy, just let her be happy. It wouldn't kill you to let a little joy into your life either. So sulky, so broody lately. You're going to get wrinkles."

She rolled onto her stomach and smiled at him. "And then you'll be married to a haggard, old witch," she added. "Too bad there's no loophole for that."

"I'll scowl more, or take an aging potion so we match," he murmured, stroking her cheek. "Leaving you isn't an option. It never has been."

Hermione sighed and leaned into his hand. "I love you," she told him.

_Clarence sighed as looked at his daughter, her frown, the way her eyebrows had drawn together. "You're mother told you," he guessed._

_Her brown eyes, already bloodshot, began to water. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she replied._

_Reaching across the table, he took hold of her hands. "Let's not let this ruin lunch," he told her. "I feel fine. Right now, I want to hear about the baby. She must be talking, walking, reading if she's anything like you."_

_Pulling one hand away, she dried her eyes. "Tiny's perfect," she said. "She only goes to Draco. Everything makes her smile or laugh. She says 'dada' now...to everyone. The milkman found it hilarious."_

_"Well, your mother always joked that you were the milkman's daughter," he recalled with a smile. "But those looks - you can't deny that you're mine."_

Draco moved around the kitchen as he prepared breakfast for his family. "Tiny, forks go on the left," he instructed as he flipped pancakes. "And let Clara fold the napkins. It'll keep her quiet."

Rolling her eyes, the almost seven year old handed the napkins to her sister and showed her how to

correctly fold them. While Athena wanted the little girl to fold them in half, Clara was more content to roll them into balls. "You're so stupid," Athena declared. "Do it right."

"Hey!" Draco said sternly, turning to his daughters. "Athena, you do not call your sister stupid. You don't call anyone stupid. She's two. Cut her some slack and say you're sorry."

Athena mumbled an unsatisfactory apology and continued setting the table. "Are Mum and Nana sleeping in this morning?" she asked.

Draco wiped his brow with his shirtsleeve. "Yeah, baby, they are," he replied. "I don't know if you remember, but it was two years ago today that your grandpa died. They're both a bit sad, so we're going to do everything we can to cheer them up. That means no fighting with your sister."

The kitchen door swung open. "Mummy!" Clara said excitedly, holding up her arms for Hermione to lift her. Hermione obliged, holding her youngest close. "No sad, Mummy."

"I'm okay, Clare Bear," she told her. "Are you helping Daddy cook?"

Athena wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. "We're setting the table," she said.

Hermione sat down at the table with Clara on her lap. "You know, when I was little, about your age, Tiny, my daddy and I used to make breakfast for Nana every Sunday," she told the girls. "Grandpa wasn't as good a cook as Daddy is, but Sunday morning were always my favorite because I got to spend them with him."

Draco turned off the stove and placed a platter of pancakes in the center of the table. After kissing the top of his wife's head, he sat down beside her and pulled Athena onto his lap. There was a striking difference in looks between the Malfoy children - Athena with pale golden curls and Clara with straight brown locks. They were the perfect blend of their parents.

_"Maybe you and Mum should come stay with us," Hermione suggested as they ate lunch. "Draco and I have connections at the wizarding hospital, and I think we could convince a healer or two to take a look at you. Wizard medicine might be able to cure you."_

_Clarence sighed and set down his fork. "Sweetheart, I don't know about that," he said. "I don't want you to get your hopes up that there will be a miracle cure. You don't know that magical medicine would even work on someone like me."_

_"Will you at least let me try?" she asked._

_He knew she wouldn't take no for an answer, and so he said yes._

"Mummy, is it bad that I don't remember Grandpa too well?" Athena asked.

"No, it's not bad," Hermione promised. Her father had been in and out of the hospital for the better part of his last year, leaving little time for him to spend with his granddaughter. "The one thing I want you to remember, and never forget, is that he loved you more than anything in this world. You were his nugget. Do you remember that he used to call you that? You were his nugget and Clara was his bean. And he loved you both."

Athena held out a hand to Hermione. "I won't forget, Mum."


	14. Chapter 14

I'm off to a meeting, but I wanted to post this first. Also, my boss convinced me that I need a tea party board on Pinterest, so I'll probably do that after the meeting. Is anyone else Pinterest obsessed? Please tell me it's not just me.

* * *

Chapter 14

Athena grinned mischievously as she entered the master bedroom. "Mummy, you're never going to guess what I just saw," she declared, climbing onto the bed beside her mother.

Hermione smiled and continued to fold the laundry. "What did you see?" she asked.

"My grandma, your mum, kissing a man," she shared.

Taken aback, Hermione asked, "Are you sure it was Nana?"

The little girl nodded. "It was definitely Nana," she replied. "They were outside on the front lawn, and it was icky. Like when you and Daddy kiss. I hope I never look like that."

"You won't be kissing any boys until you're forty," Hermione stated, picking up a pile of Clara's clothes. She left the room with Athena on her heels and entered the girls' bedroom. Draco was seated on Athena's bed with Clara on his lap as they played with dolls. He looked up, silently asking what was wrong. "My mother is kissing other men."

Blond eyebrows rose. "That's...surprising," he remarked. "Are you sure?"

_Helene arrived home from the hospital exhausted. She had spent a sleepless night by her husband's bedside, and while the doctors ran more tests, she returned home for a shower and a nap. A small groan escaped when she realized they wouldn't come as soon as she hoped. As much as she loved seeing her daughter and granddaughter, she loved the idea of sleep more._

_"Sorry to barge in like this," Hermione said guiltily. "Draco's away at a conference, so we thought we'd visit. I hope that's alright."_

_Nodding, she let them into the house and told her pregnant daughter to make herself comfortable. "Where's he gone this time?" Helene asked, setting two glasses of water down on the coffee table._

_Hermione shrugged. "Australia, I think," she replied. "I don't know. I can barely remember my own name these days, let alone where my husband's gone. Does that make me a bad wife?"_

_Laughing, Helene sat down beside her. "No, sweetheart. You've just got pregnancy brain," she replied, wrapping her arm around the young woman's shoulders. "How's Tiny handling the idea of becoming a big sister?"_

_"Not well," Hermione admitted. "She's already figured out that a sibling means she won't be the center of attention anymore. Draco has already been warned that he's not allowed to like the new baby more. I'm hoping, with three months to do it, we can convince her that this is a good thing."_

_Athena, listening to their conversation, scowled. "I wouldn't hold your breath," Helene advised._

_Fearful of changing the subject, Hermione let silence pass between them. A full two minutes passed before she spoke. "How's Dad?"_

_Sighing, Helene shook her head. "Not good," she replied._

"You can't ask her," Draco whispered, following her to Helene's bedroom.

Hermione rounded on him as she stopped. "Why not?" she demanded. "I have a right to know if she's seeing someone. What if she marries him? I don't like secrets."

"You kept me a secret," he reminded her. "When we started dating, you didn't tell anyone. It was weeks before you finally admitted it."

"That's different," she said, wearing a deep scowl. "You were...you. You had a reputation. Oh, and you hated me."

He uncrossed her arms and pulled her towards himself. "You don't know that this guy is any different," he told her. "She's been living in the wizarding world for the last two years. What if he's a wizard with a reputation?"

"You realize you just made my point, not yours," she pointed out. Smirking, he conceded. "Please, just let me ask her about it. It'll ease my mind to know what's going on."

Sighing, he let her go. "What if you don't like what she has to say?" he wondered.

Leaning against the wall, she hung her head. "I don't know," she admitted. "I just want to know what's going on."

Nodding, he promised to keep the girls occupied while they talked. Knocking on the door, Hermione awaited permission to enter. A harried Helene told her to come in, and smiled when she saw her. "Sorry. I was trying to straighten up and I tripped over a shoe," she said. "Why are you making that face?"

Hermione frowned. "What face?" she wondered, looking for a mirror.

"The face that says you know something, you're disappointed, and you want to talk about it," her mother replied. Sitting down at the foot of the bed, Hermione shared what she had learned from Athena. Helene sighed as she sat beside her. "It's true. I have met someone, someone I enjoy spending time with. He's a...what do you call them when they can't do magic but come from magical families?"

"A squib," Hermione told her. "Is it someone I'd know?"

Shaking her head, Helene began to tell her how they met. It was while she and girls were at the park months before. Clara, often the free spirit, had run off, causing her grandmother to panic. "Carl found her and brought her back," she recalled. "He was there with his grandson. I think you might know the boy. He's in Athena's class. Goldstein is the last name."

"You're dating Anthony Goldstein's father?" Hermione asked. "I didn't know his father was a squib. So, is this serious? Is he your...boyfriend?"

Helene chuckled at her difficulty. "I don't know what he is, sweetheart," she admitted. "I just don't want you to think that I'm trying to replace your father. I've loved him since I was a teenager. Him not being here doesn't change that. Carl has been a good companion, and yes, we've kissed. I'm not going to marry him though."

"Did you keep this from me to protect my feelings?" Hermione wondered.

Smiling, she touched her daughter's cheek. "I'm a mother. That's what I do," Helene said. "You're a mother. You know what it's like to want to keep your children from getting hurt."

"Yes, but mine are at the age when I'm trying to protect them from the stove burners, not a new father," Hermione retorted.

Scowling, her mother rose and continued her task of cleaning the room. "I told you - I have no intentions of marrying him," she stated. "I don't see myself ever getting remarried. I married your father, and as far as I'm concerned, 'until death do us part' goes for me too."

Hermione joined her mother by the dresser and hugged her. "Thank you for telling me," she murmured. She left then and returned to her husband. Setting aside the book he'd been reading to Clara, he rose and embraced her. "Promise me you'll never leave me."

Frowning, he kissed her forehead. "Never," he vowed.


End file.
